This invention is the result of market driven need for a solid surface material that combines aesthetic properties, including specified/custom colors and forms, with long lasting wear resistance. Such a material would provide consistent beauty while resisting the abrasive and other destructive forces from daily use in high traffic applications and require low levels of maintenance. Such a material would find use in a wide range of applications.